D'Azkaban
by LilTangerine
Summary: Il y a la lettre, et il y a l'incendie. Il y a elle et cinq ans après eux. Et puis quelque part là-bas, il y a Azkaban.


_( College Boy – Indochine )_

_Lucy,_

Tu m'as oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais ton meilleur ami.

Ca fait cinq ans depuis ta lettre. Je ne l'ai pas brûlée, tu vois. L'incendie s'en est chargé pour moi. Quel incendie, tu me demandes ? Mais tu le sais mieux que moi. Peu importe, reprenons depuis le début.

Il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai été sous le choc. Je n'avais plus d'espoir pour l'avenir, parce que mon père était un Mangemort, parce que tout le monde - même toi ! - me considérait comme tel. Le reste de ma famille qui le pouvait encore avait fui avec l'argent de mon père. Pas d'argent, pas de diplôme, fiché par toute la communauté sorcière. Et là, tu m'écris que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Lors du procès de mon Mangemort de père, j'ai donc témoigné. J'ai avoué plein de crimes que je n'ai pas commis, et même que je ne_ pouvais pas_ avoir commis. Tu étais même avec moi. Ces imbéciles ont tout gobé. Il n'y a même pas eu d'enquête pour confirmer mes aveux. Il leur fallait un bouc émissaire et je n'attendais que ça.

Tous croient encore à un sacrifice pour sauver ma famille. Ah !

Le reste de l'histoire est bien plus triste. Tu veux la connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu en _brûle_ d'envie. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe à Azkaban ? Peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer... Non, évidemment, tu ne peux pas. Même les gens saints d'esprit, même ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher, même les volontés les plus fortes, tout se brise là-bas.

Ils sont tous fous.

Peut être bien que moi aussi.

As-tu déjà senti le froid qui brûle tes os à t'en faire hurler ? Déjà espéré que chaque souffle soit le dernier pour que ton âme maudite puisse enfin s'échapper de ta geôle ? Non, tu ne le sais pas, tu l'ignores. Je te fais peur. Tes mains tremblent de plus en plus fort à chaque ligne parcourue. Tu penses que je vais venir ici, chez toi, pour me venger de tout ce que tu m'as fais.

Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pour retourner là-bas, à Azkaban ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà réservé une cellule à mon nom. Mais n'oublie pas, quoi que tu fasses, je serais là, et si tu veux me faire plonger, tu plongeras avec moi.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Lucy.

Rappelle-toi maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux mois, alors que je sortais à peine de prison. Il était deux heures du matin, j'étais à mon bureau, ne pouvant pas trouver le sommeil. Soudain, un craquement, une odeur de brûlé. Tout devient irrespirable. Je sais que je dois m'enfuir, mais je cherche ta lettre dans les tiroirs. Je ne la trouve pas et les flammes ont commencé à dévorer ma porte. Je me dis que je vais mourir là, ma baguette est dans ma chambre, des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux, et dans un dernier éclair d'intelligence, je saute par la fenêtre. Et là, parmi les badauds et les pompiers, je vois ton visage.

J'ai passé deux mois dans un hôpital moldu de Londres. Aucun sorcier, aucun parent, aucun ami, personne n'est jamais venu me rendre visite. Même Sainte Mangouste n'a pas voulu de moi.

Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Tu es une meurtrière. Il y avait des familles, dans cet immeuble. Des enfants, des adultes, des vieillards. Tout ça pour m'atteindre moi, et tu as échoué. Tu as dit que tu me prendrais tout ce qui m'est cher. Il faut croire que tu as commencé par ton innocence. Tu as tué des Moldus qui n'avaient fait de mal à personne. Tu as laissé derrière toi des orphelins et des familles déchirées. S'il te reste la moindre part d'humanité, crois-moi, le remord te rongera toute ta vie.

Prends-moi tout ce que tu veux mais laisse les autres tranquilles. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être séparé de quelqu'un qu'on aime et je ne voudrais l'infliger à personne.

Regarde-toi, Lucy, regarde ce que tu es devenue. Tu es une meurtrière, une criminelle, un assassin, tu es cruelle et tu ne recules devant rien pour faire souffrir quelqu'un qui tentait de vivre avec la douleur de t'avoir perdue. Mais là, c'est toi que tu as perdu. Il est encore temps de retrouver le bon chemin. Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais fais-le pour ta sœur, pour tes parents, pour tout ce que tu aimes.

S'il te plaît.

Réponds-moi,

_Celui qui a été ton meilleur ami_.


End file.
